Fangs of Life
by Archer of the silver moon
Summary: Amethyst Green is a 17 year old noble vampire. She is also Hanabusa and Akatsuki's childhood friend, that moved away five years ago. what happens when she come to Cross academy as the new student? and what adventures await her and her friends .I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Fangs Of Life**_

Introduction:

It was a beautiful, December day in Soul Falls. The majority of the town was either inside their heated homes drinking hot chocolate and coffee or enjoying the beauty of the snow from the blizzard that happened a night before. Children played in the snow, making snow-angels and snowmen, all except for a girl with dark purple eyes and silver-white hair and her two friends. They sat glumly on the girl's porch watching her parents load things into a truck. "I can't believe your actually leaving…" said her friend with burnt-orange hair and light orange eyes, sniffling a bit. "I know! And we promised to always ne together! What if we need you!?" her friend with blonde hair and electric blue eyes exclaimed, trying not to let his emotions take over. "I don't want to move either but we don't have a choice…" she paused as she got an idea. "I know! How about we make a promise that we will see each other again someday" the girl suggested. Het friends looked at each other and smiled. "You've got a deal Amy!" The blonde boy nearly shouted. "Amethyst, Come on, its time to leave." The girl's mom called as Amethyst's older brother climbed into the car. "Coming!" Amethyst replied. She gave each of her friends a final hug. After saying goodbye, she ran off to the car, while her friends watched sadly,


	2. Chapter 2 New School and Old Friends

**Chapter 1: New School and Old Friends**

Five years later, Amethyst wandered around on unknown town, studying a map. 'Ugh I'm lost' Amethyst thought to herself. She walked into a café that was close by to ask for directions. Almost immediately she caught the scent of two vampires. They must have sensed her as well because she saw two boys walking towards where she was. They were about her age, one boy had light blonde hair and emerald green eyes and the other boy had mahogany hair and stormy blue grey eyes. As they approached the boy with blonde hair started to speak, "Hi! Are you Cross Academy's new transfer student?" he asked. "Yeup that's me! I'm Amethyst Green, nice to meet you!" Amethyst said in an energetic voice. "Well, hello Amethyst, I'm Takuma Ichijo and the person standing next to me is Senri Shiki. We were sent here to show you the way to Cross Academy." Takuma said in a bright and cheery voice while smiling. Amethyst smiled back and said "well alright lets go" the two boys nodded and started leading the way to the school.

'Wow…!' Amethyst said to herself as she looked up at what seemed to be the entrance of the school. "Follow us" Senri said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Where are we going?" she asked, curiously. "To the headmaster's office, so we can get you your uniform and the headmaster probable will want to talk to you." Takuma informed. "Alright!" Amethyst said as they started walking again. Once they got to the office, Shiki lightly knocked on the door before entering the room with Amethyst and Takuma following behind him. "We brought the new student like you asked" Senri stated gesturing toward Amethyst. "Well Hello there!" exclaimed a tall middle aged man sitting behind a desk. "Hi!" Amethyst said, smiling politely. "Well first thing's first. Here is your uniform. Why don't you go in the other room and change into it." The man said, handing her the uniform and gesturing towards a door on the side of the room. Amethyst nodded and headed for the room. She change quickly and walked back into the office. "Wow it fits perfectly!" the man exclaimed, to her he seemed very energetic and overdramatic. "Now, I am Kaien Cross, The headmaster of Cross academy." He said, holding his hand out for Amethyst. "Amethyst Green." Amethyst said shaking the headmaster's hand. "You are going to ne in the night class and you will be living in the moon dorms. Your classes will be the same as all the other night class students." The headmaster explained, then looked over at the other two vampires in the room." I trust you two can show her to the dorms and introduce her to everyone." He said, and Senri and Takuma nodded. "Okay then you all are free to go! I hope you enjoy your time here!" The headmaster exclaimed happily.

With that said, the three students left the office and started to walk towards the moon dorms. As they walked, they saw two figures approaching them in black uniforms. One was a tall boy with silver hair and lilac eyes. The second was a girl who looked like she was a few inches shorter than Amethyst, she had short dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes. The two figures stopped in front of the three night class students, the silver haired boy continued to glare at the three vampires. "Amethyst I would like you to meet meet the school prefects Yuki Cross, and Zero Kiryu" Takuma said, and then looked at the prefects "This is the new student in the night class Amethyst Green." Takuma told them. "hi nice to meet you guys! I hope we can be friends!" Amethyst said in an enthusiastic voice. "yeah me too" Yuki replied with a smile, while Zero just continued to glare icy daggers at her. "Just follow the rules vampire!" Zero yelled at her before walking away. "Sorry about that he isn't really a big fan of vampires." Yuki said bowing apologetically before running off after Zero. "Okay…Then…" Amethyst stared at the two prefects strangely. "Hehe, just ignore that for now…" Takuma said with an awkward laugh. So they continued on their way to the moon dorms.

As they entered the lounge of the moon dorms, Amethyst saw a group of vampires sitting on the comfortable-looking couches. Soon they all noticed her and all eyes were on her. Amethyst looked around nervously wondering what to say. There were two people that caught her eye, two boys that looked like her childhood friends. "Um…-"before she could say anything, she was enveloped in a bear hug. She saw a streak of blonde hair and electric blue eyes and realized who it was, she hugged back just as tightly. "It's you! It really is you right? This isn't just a joke?" The person hugging her said, his voice slightly cracking. It didn't seen like he planned to let go anytime soon. "Yes it really is me Hanabusa! Now can you please let go of me, its getting hard to breathe." Amethyst replied. "hahaha, Sorry" Aido said, freeing her from his bone-crushing hug. Amethyst looked around, seeing everyone's stunned expressions, especially one boy in particular. "Akatsuki, are you just going to stand there like a statue, or are you going to come here and give me the hug I've been deprived of for the past 5 years. The boy's orange-brown eyes widened in realization, as he walked up to Amethyst and gave her a hug, lifting her up and spinning her around in the process. She couldn't help but laugh at the hug he would always give her. "I seriously can't believe it. Do you know how much we have missed you!" Akatsuki said, putting her down and letting go of hey. Aido's smiled with bright eyes as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"What is going on here?" asked a girl with sandy blonde hair flowing loosely to just beyond her mid-back, as everyone else was speechless and stunned. "Oh Yeah I forgot to introduce myself." Amethyst said finally looking away from Hanabusa and Akatsuki. " Anyway I am Amethyst Green, The new student here, and as for what's going on…" amethyst looked at her friends hopefully. "I'll explain." Akatsuki said looking over at Aido who now had his face buried in Amethyst's shoulder. "So, you see Amy here is our childhood friend. We have been friends since we were five years old, but she moved away with her family when we were 12" Akatsuki explained.

"Okay I guess we should probably introduce you to everyone." Hanabusa said, before pointing at a boy with brown hair and red-brown eyes. " This is Kaname Kuran, he is the dorm president and the only pureblood in the night class." Hanabusa said. "You probably already know Takuma Ichijo, he is the dorm vice president" Akatsuki said. "Next we have Senri Shiki, Rima Touya and Ruka Souen." Hanabusa introduced them, pointing at each of them as he said their name. "HI nice to meet you all." Amethyst said, before hiding behind Hanabusa. Hanabusa and Akatsuki looked at her and chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Amy?" Hanabusa teased. "Shut up! You two of all people should know what I'm like!" Amethyst exclaimed from behind him. "Haha, whatever, let's get your stuff to your room. We can talk more when we get there." Hanabusa stated before him and Akatsuki took Amethyst's things from Senri and Takuma.

They soon got to Amethyst's new room in the moon dorms. "You have the entire room o yourself." Akatsuki informed her, as they set her things down close to the door. "This rom is amazing!" She said as she plopped down on her new bed. Seconds later Hanabusa and Akatsuki joined her, sitting down on the bed with her. "So what have you been doing since you moved away Amy?" Akatsuki asked her. "Well… I've been helping out the hunter association because of my powers, also I've been working on my music and learning how to cook." Amethyst replied. "You cook?" both boys asked in unison causing Amethyst to laugh. "Yeah I do." Amethyst said. "Well then you are going to have to cook for us soon." Hanabusa stated, and Amethyst nodded in reply.

"So how is your family doing Amy?" Akatsuki asked. Amethyst's face darkened for a second before her usual smile returned to her face, but not quick enough because both boys saw it. "They're doing just fine." Amethyst said with a smile, but both boys could see her eyes watering. "Amy what's wrong?" Hanabusa asked, because he knew she rarely ever let herself cry or seem sad. When he said that, she couldn't keep it in anymore and soon tears were streaming down her face as she cried.


End file.
